deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Mario vs The Medic
Dr. Mario vs The Medic is a What-If Episode of Death Battle adopted by GoldenAura2016. It features the Mushroom Kingdom's Ph.D., Dr. Mario, against the Teufort Man of Medicine, The Medic. Description: Team Fortress 2 vs Super Mario Bros.! Valve vs Nintendo! PC vs Console! '' ''It's a clash of the men in white coats as the Mushroom Kingdom's medical man takes on the Teufort Man of Medicine? Which will prevail between the two, Megavitamins or Syringes? Interlude GoldenAura2016: They give you regular checkups, give you medicine to treat your illnesses, and are be the next fighters in the ring. Of course we are talking about Doctors.... TheUberchargedGuy: Like Dr. Mario, the questionable doctor of the Mushroom Kingdom.... Gold: ....and the Medic, the Teufort Man of Medicine. Uber: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Gold: ...and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win....a DEATH BATTLE! The Medic: Cue Music: Team Fortress 2 Sountrack-A Little Heart to Heart ' GoldenAura2016: The year was 1850. The successful and wealthy entrepenuer Zephenia Mann had passed away from being hit by "almost every illness known to man". In accordance to his will, all the land he had ever owned was to go to his two sons: Redmond and Blutach Mann. The land was originally meant to be a gravel pit to create and manufacture weapons for mercenaries and soldiers, but wound up becoming a useless desert. TheUberchargedGuy217: Damn, and if that wasn't bad enough, he was convinced by his own sons to purchase this land. Sounds like a bad double whammy to me. Being convinced by your sons to get large amounts of land, only for it to be a useless desert, then having died from almost every illness at that time. Oh well, now they have to deal with it now. Golden: The issue was that, like siblings are prone to doing, Blutarch and Redmond began arguing over who gets what land. In order to end the argument quickly, the twin brothers looked to hiring gangs of mercenaries to do the fighting for them. However, as their teams of trained killers were evenly matched, the brothers' fighting wound up going on for decades. Given how their old age would result in their demise, they searched out a Radigan Conagher to built each of them a life-extending machine. Uber: And every mercenary hired buy the seemingly now-immortal brothers had their own special expertise. The Engineer built machines to support his team, whether it be a little extra firepower to providing them with more ammunition. The Demoman blew enemies sky high, sometimes in several chunks, with all kinds of explosives, and the Scout would serve as the fast talking hit and runner. Golden: However, while almost every merc served their purpose for powerful offensive killers, one merc served a different purpose: to defy God's own domain of life and death, and reverse injury and illness. And all he need was a Ghostbusters-esque hose and an unstable medical mind. This was Dr. Ludwig, the Medic. Uber: While we don't have much about his life, the Medic grew up as a doctor in Stuttgart, Germany. However, he wasn't exactly the best in medicine there, as he quickly lost his license after removing a patient's skeleton. Jeez, I could imagine something else, like accidentally killing a patient with the wrong medicine, or maybe doing something more criminal. Golden: This is ''Team Fortress 2, nothing is supposed to be realistic. Anyway, Medic then left Germany, and after some unspecified events, became a part of the Reliable Excavation Demolition Team. Here, he used his intellect and experience in the medical field to provide his best trait: healing his teammates. 'Cue Music: Team Fortress 2 Soundtrack-ROBOTS! ' Uber: While his specialty is healing and supporting his teammates, he has some other tools and weapons to defend himself if he is cornered. The Syringe Gun is an obvious firearm that fires syringes at speed 62 feet per second. And unlike most projectiles in TF2, the syringes cannot be reflected. Golden: Next is the Crussader's Crossbow, one of his most versatile syringe guns on hand. By sacrificing a smaller clip size and no headshots, even though it's a crossbow, it can both deal damage to enemies and heal teammates, both depending on the distance the bolts fired travel. A well placed shot from a pretty far distance can deal insane damage or heal a large amount of an ally's health. Uber: Next up come his Secondary Weapons, which are his true tools of specialty, the Medi Guns. While they are mostly used to heal allies, and it has not been shown to heal himself, certain Medi Guns have special effects regardless. The Medi Gun is able to create barriers powerful enough to block the impact of several robotic Soldiers' rockets, the Kritzkrieg allows him to perform a taunt allowing him to heal a slight amount of damage, the Quick Fix allows him to keep up with mercenaries as fast as the Scout or even mirror blast jumping Soldiers, and the Vaccinator allows certain damage resistances. Golden: All of these also provide a mighty Ubercharge, a special ability invented by Ludwig himself. Depending on the Medic's equipped Medi Gun, the Ubercharge will provide different effects...unless this is Meet the Medic's Medic, where his Quick Fix has the stock's Ubercharge. Uber: The Stock Medi Gun provides invulnerability to bullets, fire, and even melee blows. The Kritzkrieg allows guaranteed critical hits, the Quick Fix provides a faster healing rates and denies knockback, and the Vaccinator allows resistance to either bullets, fire, or explosives. However, an Ubercharge requires him to either heal opponent's or hit targets with the Ubersaw, and every charge lasts for only eight seconds. Golden: Speaking of which, Medic also has a couple Melee Weapons at his disposal. Ya know, if he's in a tight spot and needs to fight without his guns. His standard Bonesaw is a common tool often used in amputations and surgery that can easily cleave through mercenaries and even Grey Mann's machines with ease. And the Ubersaw allows Medic 25% of a full Ubercharge. A good four hits with this can grant him a full Ubercharge without his Medi Gun on hand. 'Cue Music: Team Fortress 2 Soundtrack-MEDIC! ' Uber: Now, of course, Medic is a mercenary more suited to healing opponents rather than being in the frontlines, which leads to one of his biggest downsides. Not to mention, compared to other mercenaries on his team, he isn't exactly the strongest, and often relies on the bigger ones to get a job done. Golden: Now we shouldn't really kick him in the teeth just yet. Despite this, he still is a capable fighter. He's survived against Grey Mann's robot army, brought the Sniper back to life after he was dead for almost half a day, and even took on and defeated the Classic Heavy with Heavy at his back. Heck, he can also make deals with the devil himself. Uber: Yep, that's a thing. (Medic: Let's go practice medicine...." Dr. Mario: 'Cue Music: Super Mario Galaxy 2 Soundtrack-Puzzle Plank Galaxy ' Golden: Super Mario, one of the most popular heroes in video game history. With his popularity came a number of different careers throughout his run in the gaming industry, like a carpenter, plumber, athlete, and even a...typing....instructor... ''https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9tQWLg4E90M'' Uber: That "thing" doesn't want to me to encourage my kids to type on the computer. It makes me want to grab my shotgun and blast my computer to kingdom come. Golden: However, Mario has had a rather good career in the field of medicine, and eventually donning the white coat and becoming a doctor, spending his time curing illnesses and practicing medicine. And judging by the ratings on Doctor Mario games, I'd say he did a pretty good job. Uber: However, while Doctor Mario is mostly a puzzle game character, he has appeared in media outside of such, like the imfamous Super Smash Bros. series as a playable fighter, and even in the obscure KC Mario Manga. This is where we'll be taking combat abilities and such from. Golden: Some of the Doc's best moves lie in his trusty Super Jump Punch and Doctor Tornado, and their special variants as well. The Super Jump ditches the punch for a higher jump, and the Ol' One Two sacrifices the jump for a higher-damaging, explosive uppercut. The Soaring Tornado boosts his vertical movement, of course, at the cost of lessened horizontal travel, and the Clothesline Tornado launches opponents with one hit as opposed to several. Uber: And as Dr. Mario, he possesses a slight ability to control electricity, allowing to deal a rather devastating electrical punch. 'Cue Music: Dr. Mario Soundtrack-Main Theme ' Golden: Moving onto what the Doc is packing, his most imfamous tools lie in the form of brightly colored Megavitamins. Coming in the form of capsules and tablets, these pills are commonly used for fighting all kinds of viruses, but the Doctor can throw them as rather effective projectiles. Uber: Talk about pain being the best medicine. Golden: But that's not all. The Megavitamins can also make for effective weed and plant killers, and is capable of killing Pirhanna Plants if their ingested. And, as we've mentioned, they are also used for effective projectiles in combat. He can throw standard pills, fast but weak capsules, or large, powerful, but slow capsules. Uber: And for some reason, if he were to injest his own Megavitamins, his body can turn into that of Metal Doctor Mario. In this state, he becomes almost completely invulnerable, and can even walk through fire like it's nothing! If he also wants to get his pills somewhere fast, he can load them into a rocket launcher and fire them like that. Golden: Other weapons on his persona is the projectile reflecting Super Sheet, the electrical Shocking Sheet, and the windy Breezy Sheet. Not only are two of these able to reflect projectiles, but can also turn enemies entirely around, allowing for a powerful attack from behind. Uber: And if he gets his hands on a Smash Ball, then he can unleash his final Smash: The Doctor Finale which launches two large Megavitamins that encircle the enemy and deal massive damage! Golden: No doubt, Doctor Mario is a rather great doctor. He's created the Megavitamins, defeated several large viruses, and even helped Bowser with a bad stomachache. However, Doctor Mario, compared to Mario, isn't incredible. First, he misses several of Mario's power-ups and abilities, making him less versatile. Uber: But still, if you've got a cold or the chills, I'd suggest taking this Doc's brightly colored pills! ........... Uber: ........that sounded wrong. (Dr. Mario: Oh yeah! Heyah! *Doctor Mario unleashes the Mario Finale on Jigglypuff, sending the Balloon Pokemon flying off the stage, before exploding in a blue light.*) DEATH BATTLE!: 'Cue Music: Team Fortress 2 Soundtrack-RED Bread ' The sun hovered above the distance horizon, its light shining above a seemingly empty road in the middle of New Mexico. All that remained on the deserted asphalt path was a crushed can of a carbonated beverage known as "BONK! Atomic Punch", and a stray black bird, pecking away at the cracks in the pavement for any grub trying to hide from the hot temperatures. However, both the bird and the can were sent flying away as a vehicle sped past them, the can clattering to the other side of the road while the bird cawed, taking off with its wings. The vehicle repelling the feathered creature was a pure white ambulance van, a man seated at the wheel, humming a rather puzzling tune as his eyes stayed glued to the street. The man driving was rather short for his age, a white lab coat and red tie being his wardrobe of choice, while his lock of brown hair was covered by a silver head mirror, strapped to his forehead by a white strap. Lastly, an average stethoscope was suspended from around his neck. The man driving the ambulance was none other than the Mushroom Kingdom's medical man, Doctor Mario. The doctor was out for a rather simple joyride, enjoying the crisp, clean air as his vehicle sped down the road. His peaceful ride, however, was only cut short by a scream from a rather distant location. "MEDIC!" Doctor Mario stopped humming, and stepped on the brake just as he came across what appeared to be a battlefield. Looking out the window, Doc saw where the scream was coming from. Somewhere in the area, a lanky man in red was doubled over in the dirt, his leg riddled with bullet holes, and secreting blood into the soil. Among him, other men wearing red were fighting against almost identical figures wearing the color blue. 'Cue Music: Team Fortress 2 Soundtrack-Intruder Alert! ' A large behemoth of a man let out hefty battle cries and whining sounds in an almost mocking way, firing a large minigun from atop of an elevated cliff at a few of the men below him. Doctor Mario could also hear "Cry some more!" from the behemoth of a man. "MEDIC!" The same man let out another cry for help, crawling weakly to his legs and sprinting away to escape from a black-skinned male, whom of which was firing explosives from a grenade launcher. This man, the Scout, quickly retreated from behind a corner as the Demoman charged past. Doctor Mario knew he had to get to work. The man was in desperate need of medical assistance. Parking the ambulance on the side of the road, Doctor Mario opened the door and hustled out towards the battlefield, clutching a white bag stocked with the bare essentials for any medical emergency: Megavitamins, bandages, thermometer, and so on. "God damn, where is Medic?!" Scout swore as he pushed himself up the stairs, holding his Scattergun in case someone tried to attack. He had to find his team's healer, otherwise the fastest member would be forced to the respawn. He found himself out of one of the buildings to the map, before a figure caught his eyes. Looking up, Scout placed a hand to his eyes, the sunlight blinding him to the point where he could only see a coat-wearing figure descending from the cliffside. "...Medic?" Scout asked as the figure came in contact with the ground, the figure's shoes grinding in the dirt. '''FIGHT! K.O.! Results: Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Doctor' themed Death Battles Category:GoldenAura2016 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Mario vs Team Fortress 2 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Valve VS Nintendo themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years